The Great Appul War (PART 1)
SEEKS VENGEANCE AFTER SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ONE OF HER CLOSEST COMRADES. REALIZING THE DANGER OF THE NEW MENACE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO HER FRIEND, APPLEJACK CONVINCES TWILIGHT TO REVIVE AN OLD FOE TO HELP APPLEJACK AND FRIENDS DEFEAT THEIR NEWLY FOUND ENEMY, WHO FOR SOME REASON IS OBSESSED WITH CHEESY SNACKS AND BEING STUPID AND FAT. THIS IS ALL TOLD THROUGH INCREDIBLY HEAVY AND BORING EXPOSITION. MEANWHILE, THE REST OF THE HUMANE SIX ENGAGE IN POINTLESS FILLER NONSENSE, INCLUDING A DISCUSSION OF THE MENTAL AND SOCIOLOGICAL RAMIFICATIONS OF LEISURELY ENGAGEMENT IN FUTURISTIC VIDEO GAME SIMULATION PROGRAMS AND THE POSSIBILITY OF FUTURE HEALTH CONDITIONS AND COMPLICATIONS AS A DIRECT RESULT OF TOO MUCH SIMULATED VIDEO GAME PROGRAM INTAKE. THIS VIDEO ALSO FEATURES SUPPLE AMOUNTS OF ICE CREAM NUDITY, AS WELL AS BACON, AND AS SUCH, SHOULD NOT BE VIEWED BY ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 700. VIEWER DISCRETION IS DESPISED."]] EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Great Appul War (PART 1) is the thirty-seventh episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GUYS", and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS (TPS): I am Adagio Dazzle". Its events are followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Great Appul War (PART 2)". It was created by DXIndustriesInc, and uploaded on April 1, 2014. __TOC__ Plot See also: The Great Appul War (event) One night in the Appul Headquarters, several Appul cadets approach Admiral Appul, having acquired a powerful and dangerous weapon that will help them win the war against the Oranges. As the cadets leave, Admiral Appul was stabbed by Chester the Cheetah, who claims that weapon. In the Golden Oaks Library, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were watching a commercial for the video-game "Cube". They were interrupted by Applejack, who informs her about Admiral Appul's murder, and tells her to come to Canterlot Library. When Spike asks her on how did she become able to say anything other than "apple", Applejack turns him into an apple. As Applejack speaks, she is teleported into the Canterlot Library, where Chester asks her about the Appul Blaster, and threatens to destroy her and the other Equestrians if she refuses to tell him where is it, as the Appuls had recovered it. Chester adds that Admiral Appul refused to tell Applejack about it, as he knew that she would reveal its location when forced, so he killed Admiral Appul. Applejack tries to fight Chester, but he disappears; she thinks that the Apple Blaster is only a legendary weapon that has been lost for centuries. Back in the Golden Oaks Library, Spike contemplates to Twilight about dreaming and feeling like a piece of bacon. Rarity arrives with Fluttershy (whom she refers to as her "husband"), and informs Twilight that they had an excellent day at the spa, and Fluttershy adds that they got free stickers. Rainbow Dash crashes into the Library, and Pinkie arrives and expects a party. She continues to talk about her throwing Gummy off the roof, which Spike interrupts. When Twilight asks her friends on why have they arrived, and Applejack arrives that tell them that it was Chester the Cheetah, an evil tyrant, who killed Admiral Apple. Applejack adds that they should resurrect Sunset Shimmer, as she is the only one who can stop Chester. When Twilight asks on why would Sunset be possible to stop Chester, Applejack explains that she is orange like him. Spike suggests to Applejack that she can also stop Chester because she is also orange, but Applejack suggests that she has never been orange in "all of her Apple life". Her skin also temporarily becomes blue as she speaks. Under Twilight's suggestion, the Mane Six and Spike later go to a restaurant at night to eat some ice cream, but were interrupted when Chester (as a giant robot) rampages through Ponyville. Applejack insists that she and her friends should instead resurrect Sunset Shimmer. Twilight and Applejack enter the Everfree Cemetery in the middle of the night to find Sunset Shimmer's grave. Twilight uses her magic to revive Sunset Shimmer, but she refuses to help her defeat Chester, and walks away. Spike asks her on if she even has any other plans, and Applejack decides to face Chester herself. In a post-credits scene, she appears with blue skin and dances. Features Characters * Appul Cadets * Admiral Appul * Chester Cheetah * Twilight Sparkle * Spike * Applejack * Brad (mentioned) * Changelings (mentioned) * Rarity * Fluttershy * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Gummy (mentioned) * Sunset Shimmer Locations * Canterlot Castle (used as the Appul Headquarters) * Golden Oaks Library Music * Troops March (Final Fantasy III (SNES remix)) * GaMetal (Yoshi Island, final boss (Metal remix) * Spanish Flea Credits Special effects by - Michael Bay Sciencey stuff by - Bill Nye Guest star appearances by: Brad - as himself That's it SPOILERS: In part 2, Applejack Recently fired: Gordon Ramsay Recently hired: George Bush Nominated for 3 Horsies what am i doing with my life seriously this is stupid stop watching this unsubscribe right now there's a million other people you could be watching instead go watch Gibbontake's videos at least he tries... kind of I heard he's really funny or something Part 2 will be better I promise Why are you still here Trivia * The creator of this video intended for this video and its sequel to be an April Fool's joke. ** As this episode was released before "Day of the Flutter", MrDeLoop added a reference to its maker, DXIndustriesInc, at the credits: *** "Potato Peeler - DXIndustriesInc" * This episode had its own trailer. * The image used for the Appuls in this video is this: http://www.theproducemom.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/gala-apple.jpg * On 3:11, the words "BRAD WUZ HEER" ("Brad was here") can be seen on a pillar. * On 3:27, the words "STOP THE CHANGE-LINGS" can be seen on a pillar. * The "CUBE" animation was produced by "funnymovieinternet". * From 7:15 to 7:48, the tombstones in the Everfree Cemetery ("Where your favorite things come to die") read: ** Sad Gary ** Fighting Is Magic (Non-Tribute Edition) ** The Living Tombstone ** Admiral Appul ** Desmond the Moon Bear (not a gravestone, but presumably alive and lost) ** Quadrouple Rainboom ** Brad 2.0 ** "Is this getting old yet?" ** "Here Lies Sunset Shimmer. Proof that even the most generic of antagonists is no match for a Chaos Dunk." *** Sunset's grave disappears after Twilight revives her. * Spike's quote "Any more bright ideas, Einstein?" is a reference to the PONY.MOV series. Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Episodes Category:Grand Episodes Category:The Great Appul War Category:Threes